


I Didn't Just Kiss Her

by missberryisbest



Series: Indie Rock Sex Gods [4]
Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, SMUTTY SMUT, Shameless Smut, Smut, alice is happy to help, alice tops, indie rock star au, sometimes margo just needs to get sum, wlw smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberryisbest/pseuds/missberryisbest
Summary: Shameless Malice smut. Alice tops because fuck it, that's why. Sometimes Margo just needs to be fucked senseless, you know???





	I Didn't Just Kiss Her

**Author's Note:**

> One shot of Malice smut, set in the Indie Rock God Universe. Because fuck it, ya goil wanted to write something steamy.

****

Sometimes Margo needed to be fucked. Usually she enjoyed doing the fucking, with Alice happily taking care of her several orgasms in, dreamily licking away and crooking her talented fingers just so until Margo came undone all over her tongue. Because Margo deserved for someone to love her tenderly, and Alice was up for the task. But there were times when the pressure of Margo’s life built up and she needed Alice to fuck her goddamn brains out for hours.

Like today. Alice  _ knew  _ the exact moment at the party when the brunette was ready to be fucked. It was all in how Margo walked over from where she was standing by Eliot and tilted her head to the side. Alice knew. But she looked at her girlfriend, smiled, and waited. Margo came up right behind her, gently tracing the blonde’s spine with her fingers, knowing how to get Alice’s attention after all the time they had been together. Knowing exactly where to touch her in a room full of people so that Alice couldn’t think straight but Eliot didn’t kick them out for public indecency. (This had happened to them multiple times before Margo perfected it, and it took a  _ lot _ for Eliot to kick you out). 

But still, Alice waited. She knew that the tight the coil of tension between them would explode when they made it to the bedroom. And the tighter it was, the more completely Alice could make Margo come. Over and over. And the sight of Margo, flushed and well-fucked, spread out before her, gentle shivers still traveling her body as Alice coaxed one more orgasm from her… Well, that was Alice’s favorite sight in the whole world. So she waited, pretending to listen to Q go on an on about some fantasy novel he was reading, Julia chiming in. Ignoring Margo’s breath on her neck, and heat against her back.

Until she couldn’t wait any more. Then she stood up, abruptly, and turned to Margo and nodded at the stairs that led to her room. And Alice walked towards them. Not looking back to see if Margo was following, she knew she was. 

_ Fucking finally  _ they made it to the room and Alice shut and locked the door. 

Grabbing the brunette around the waist, Alice moved them towards the wall, not the bed, because the wall was closer. And she needed to taste Margo as soon as possible. No more waiting. 

Alice was kissing and pulling her hair just how she liked it. Not letting Margo have enough time to think, let alone worry about anything. 

“Remember,” Alice said, kneeling and placing a kiss on Margo’s hip through the sheer fabric of her blouse. “Nothing and no one outside of this room matters, or is real. Only us.”

Margo nodded, flexing her fingers at her side to stop herself from pulling off her own clothes, knowing the payoff of letting Alice undress her would be worth the wait.

“Say it,” Alice commanded, helping the brunette out of her heels.

“Nothing else is real,” Margo said, shakily. “Only us.” 

Alice smiled. “Good girl.” She said, placing a gentle kiss on Margo’s leg. And another, higher up on her thigh, causing the brunette to shudder in a gasp. And just like that, their small tender moment ended. 

Alice roughly yanked at Margo’s skirt. “Work with me here” She snarled, tugging impatiently at the hem, needing it up and out of the way, already able to feel the lack of lace or cotton standing between her and her goal. Breathless, Margo wriggled her hips to help the blonde force the fabric out of the way of questing fingers. 

Margo’s back was pressed against the wall and her hand was on the bookshelf for balance, because she knew what was coming. Alice smiled from where she was kneeling on the plush carpet and caressed her way up Margo’s leg before roughly lifting it over her shoulder. Margo shut her eyes and just waited for what Alice would do next. 

“Already so wet, and all for me” Alice said, and leaned in to press a kiss against Margo’s inner thigh. Margo groaned, and reached down to move Alice’s attention over. Over to where Margo desperately needed to be taken care of. Alice laughed, and then fully committed to eating the fuck out of Margo’s pussy. 

_ Once against the wall, the rest on the bed, _ Alice decided. Margo was so ready it only took her a couple minutes to coax the first shuddering climax from the brunette, using just her mouth, and Alice stood, kissing Margo passionately and starting to guide them towards the bed. 

She roughly pulled off Margo’s shirt and bit her erect nipple through the sheer fabric of her bra. When Margo cried out, Alice smiled and pushed her down onto the bed, skirt still bunched up around her waist. Alice pulled off her own shirt, knowing Margo loved the sight of her, and wanting to give the brunette everything, and then take it all back. And give it again.

The blonde traced the line of Margo’s pussy, then, eyes moving upwards to watch the brunette’s face intently, she settled in. Working her clit while teasing her entrance. She watched Margo’s arousal grow, her brown eyes clouding over as she tilted her head back, licked her lips and enjoyed the sensations. Feeling the liquid heat build, and knowing that Margo was hers for the taking, Alice thrust into her core, fast and hard, one finger turned to two. Curling up in just the way that Margo wanted, no, that she  _ needed. _

With her one hand working below, fast and rough, Alice moved up the bed and grabbed a fistful of brown hair. Using this to hold her still, Margo was kissed in a way that was as merciless while conquering her delicious mouth as the blonde’s other hand was at claiming her pussy. Breaking the kiss, Alice pulled her head back and bit and sucked her way down Margo’s neck. Seeing a pert nipple hard and visible, begging for attention under the gauze of Margo’s bra, Alice let go of her hair and freed Margo’s breast of the lace, marveling at the softness before she kissed and bit in turn, and then sucked. 

Margo was going crazy underneath her, and Alice increased her assault below. Curling and rubbing and nipping, Alice worked the brunette into a frenzy, feeling the tension build, hearing Margo’s moans getting louder and louder. Alice wouldn’t let up until Margo let go and followed the rising wave all the way up and over, the brunette crashing and coming with a moan that Alice caught in her mouth. Margo relaxed under her hands, and Alice sat back, content with her work, happy to see Margo breathless and sated before her, pussy open and glistening. 

When Margo had gotten her breath back, Alice started to kiss down her abdomen, helping her hips up to tug down the brunette’s skirt. Margo helped, boneless and willing, but when Alice tried to return her attention to Margo’s center, the brunette stopped her. “Three more minutes so my pussy can recover” she pleaded, and Alice laughed.

“Of course,” Alice said, using the time to remove her bra and skirt. Margo’s eyes glazed over at the sight and she sat up, kissing every inch of Alice she could reach. Alice revelled in the contact but eventually stopped Margo right before she could kiss Alice’s pink nipple. Margo growled, but then she looked at Alice, and the noise died in her throat. 

Alice had grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She not-so-gently pushed a very willing Margo back down on the bed. 

“It’s been three minutes” Alice explained, a glint in her eye. Margo giggled and Alice started kissing and biting a trail down her stomach towards her center once more.

**Author's Note:**

> So I worked a long ass day and decided to end it with smut. Hope you enjoyed, lol. I was just the right amount of overtired to go "why the fuck not"?


End file.
